Tek
'Tek ' or Aspiration of Warped Space as was his Old One name is the only remaining member of the Old Ones to still exist on Earth. Tek isn't necessarily evil but centuries of doing whatever he wanted in regards to experiments have left him with little to no understanding of emotions, or the feelings of those he deems experiments. His experiments are unseen by the world at large, and even the Titans and Chaos cannot see him through his shields so he continues to move and sway however he likes. Tek was once a very renowned and respected scientist in the Old One's culture which believed that all things were the right of those they helped so in that way they fixed things in their own vision, and then left. This ate away at Tek and over the centuries he became discusted with the Old Ones and when they destroyed the Martians of whom he held a massive interest in he lost all faith in the Old Ones. When they landed on Earth of which he had discovered from his Martian contacts was a massive labratory world for the Martians he went about creating a clone of himself and used this close to escape the grasp of the Old Ones. Now alone on Earth in control of the massive science facility called the Seat of God by the Snow Elves he went about the goal of his life in being a scientist on his terms, and affected the world in unimageable ways. The greatest strength of the planet Earth was its Titan protectors, and they were also its greatest danger if they were ever corupted, and this was counted upon by the Old Ones who created coruption shields for the Titans. Only one Titan had any sort of ability to get out of his shield and that was Tzeneech of whom controlled the Fade, but even he could not without outside help corupt himself. He found his help when Tek in his greatest experiment menipulated the great Titan Tzeneech into removing his shield. With his shield removed Tzeneech would corupt the other Titans and eventually create the forces of Chaos. Characteristics Personality History Early History : "I don't know why we were the first, and looking back I don't really care. All I know is that we controlled everything there was and there wasn't a person alive that could stop us. We were gods." : -Tek The Old ones are a race of Aquatic beings that appear much like their servents the Lizardmen, except the Old Ones appeared in giant ships that walked the Earth. When not in these giant ships, they were in their mothership above whatever planet they happened to be on at the time. Their power is unparalled as they were able to create a planet from scratch, and seed it with planets, before in the end they were able to create near godlike people. Before they ever left for the stars though they were a peaceful race, and born with near immortality the Old Ones found themselves living in a paradise world without any problems or cares in the slightest. Founding an Empire :"It was a beautiful thing to move throughout the universe with no limit but the limits we set on ourselves. For an endless time we did great deads, but somewhere along the line we allowed the same morals that had doomed us before to seep back into us." :-Tek The Old Ones were said by Tek to be the first race to ever reach the stars, and after century upon century of fighting upstart races the Old Ones would begin to change their ways and stopped holding territory and instead simply travelled in a massive fleet which they used to destroy any threats to the universe. As this continued they begin to move towards uplifting races and planets that they found, and in this way they became obsessed with the ordering of the univers which they felt was their land to control. Tek says that at some point in the past they discovered the planet Earth and it was here that they would move the entire fleet. Culling of Mars The Old Ones travelled the stars in search of worlds, and people that they could change into their image. They had done this for eons, and although they appeared to be completely benelevant they were also very harsh to those that resisted their might, and thus when they first arrived in the solar system which held Earth they engaged in a brief but destructive war with the inhabitants of Mars. On Mars there existed a lowly advanced space race which had no means of directly fighting against the Old Ones but from calculations done, and from history of races such as the Martians it was decided by the Old Ones that the Martians would be culled. Tek argued against their destruction due to the fact that he had communicated with several of their scientists and he believed them to be a brilliant race who truly understood the meaning of life. Tek was in the end ignored, as the councillers of the Old Ones decided to obliterate the Martians completely leaving nothing but small DNA samples left, but even these would be kept secret as they didn't want fundementalists like Tek to attempt to rebuild the Martians.The Martians were destroyed and their surviving members were cataloged and then placed in databases aboard the massive fleet for the day they would be of use again. During the destruction of the Martian Empire they discovered the planet Earth which appeared to be a sort of labratory world for these Martians, as they had seeded the planet with a huge number of races, all of which were kept at a low rate of technology. Earth The Old Ones arrived on the world in what would become the continent of South America over 25,000 years before the present and proceeded to shape its geography and inhabitants according to the mysterious demands of some greater plan. The Old Ones had their slann servents move the world closer to the sun to make its environment more temperate and allow for the future creation of new sentient races or modifying already extant ones to inhabit it, including the Lizardmen, the Elves, the Dwarfs and Humans among others. :"It has been so long that I can barely remember the Old Gods but what I remember was their care, and expertize in everything they did. Each rock was a work of art. Each act commited only after every viable option had been calculated. The world they created was nearly perfect." :-Lord Mazudumu During this age they moved closer and closer to completion of their plan for Earth, and with the end in sight they begin making plans for controlling their plans once they left. Firstly they gave their plan to the Lizardmen and left them in charge of the Mortals in order to keep the peace. These plans were known only to the Slann and were written down by the Slann on massive granite blocks built within the Temple cities of Lustria. Individually the blocks gave you little information but when put all together the entire plan of the Old Ones could be revealed. Turning Away On the island of Iceland the Old ones had set up a science facility, and had sent one of their most intelligent of members in Tek who was to lead research on the races that dotted the Earth. Unfortunatly for the Old ones they did not realize that Tek had lost his love for the Old Ones way of doing business, and he wanted to plot a new way at doing things. : "If I hid myself they would know and they would return to find me. If they returned they would see the fruits of my experiments long before I was ready for them too, and that would mean my plans might fail. I just needed the right plan, and everything in my mind would finally be able to sucede." : -Tek In order to do this he begin creation of a clone of himself that would die after being alive for a period of time. With the Old Ones believing he had died after they left the planet they wouldn't wonder where he had disapeared to and in this way he would be able to do his experiments on Earth in complete isolation. Staying Behind When the Old Ones leave they took Tek's clone with them, and Tek was left in his facility which was extremely deep inside the overall facility. In the facility he watched as the world became the beautiful place that the Old Ones had wanted and he thus became extremely bitter that their plan was working. He went about finding a way to destablize the situation in his off minutes and it was in this time that he formulated the devise which would menipulate Tzeneech into coruption. Coruption of Tzeneech : "This was my great act of rebellion and my revenge for the destruction of the Martians. I corupted one single Titan and from that the world has fallen into disorder, and Chaos. My brothers and sisters would die if they saw how far the planet has fallen from their vision." : -Tek The greatest strength of the planet Earth was its Titan protectors, and they were also its greatest danger if they were ever corupted, and this was counted upon by the Old Ones who created coruption shields for the Titans. Only one Titan had any sort of ability to get out of his shield and that was Tzeneech of whom controlled the Fade, but even he could not without outside help corupt himself. He found his help when Tek in his greatest experiment menipulated the great Titan Tzeneech into removing his shield. With his shield removed Tzeneech would corupt the other Titans and eventually create the forces of Chaos. In order to do this he used his unimagineable technology to enter the Fade which was the domain of Tzeneech and while in the Fade he spread a kind of virus into the Fade which seeped into Tzeneech and placed questions into the Titan's mind. The virus allowed Tzeneech to understand the emotions that were supposed to be inhibited by his shield, and with these emotions he was able to destroy the shield completely which then led to these emotions spreading. Over time Tzeneech begin corrupting the other Titans, and by the time the Noble Titans learned what was happening nearly half the Titans were corupted. Because Tzeneech had such a long time with these emotions he had already begin affecting change amongst the Titans long before any civil war took place, and the members of the Titans that he corrupted were the more powerful members of the Titans leading to the distinct advantages of the forces of Chaos during the War of the Gods. Tek would leave the Earth travelling to Mars when his systems caught a signal coming from the planet which matched the readings his people would give off and arriving there alongside Amina Ialliora he would find a dying Old One named Unity of Confident Future of whom told him that the Old Ones had been ambushed on their fleet by a horrifying entity and that they were all dead outside of four Old Ones who had been allowed to live but now moved without will towards the different projects of the Old Ones driven to turn off the warp shields which kept these projects hidden from the outside galaxy. Realizing that he was now alone and all his work attempting to prove the value of free will now being useless it was Tek who would send Amina Lalliora back on his ship to the Earth while he remained on Mars where after staying with Unity of Confident Future until he died he would add upgrades to the Warp Shield on Mars and then killed himself leaving the Old Ones believed extinct. Experiments Myrddrall Main Article : Myrddrall Despite this belief being true the true origins of the Myrddrall was through the experimentation of Tek who wanted to see what would happen if he mixed Trolloc and Humans together. Tek during his experimentation believed that even though the humans were meant to win after the failure of the Arakhora he thought they lacked the mental fortitude to hold onto any kind of lasting victory which would allow them to grow into a world power. Because of this belief and a sick facination he begin experimenting on the Trolloc and the humans together as he believed that the single minded nature of the Trolloc would allow the weakenesses of the humans to be eraced. Crater of Pontus The origins of the Hargrovian Arena lay in a period exactly following the Fall of Numeron, and the creation of the Crater of Pontus. Tek used this as an oppurtunity to create an experiment on humans within this extremely isolated area. Tek used his vast technology to quickly design an underground facility from which he set up cameras throughout the entire valley within the mountain. With this in place he brought humans within the valley and once inside he would play games with them in order to see how they reacted to situations. For nearly a century he continued this experimentation with the last series of experiments bordering on homicidal in their purpose. When Tek left he hid the entrance of the facility and then blew a hole in the mountain range so that people could enter the mountain. The reason for Tek opening the mountain was that he wanted to see what a human would do with this type of facility. He had the inside of the facility wired with cameras and then returned to Iceland. Continued Menipulation With his departure the members of House Hargrove took control over his facility and he provided them with the tools their minds craved which meant they became increasingly bloodthirsty a turn which Tek has seen coming. Jorneize Khan The relative peace of the island of Iceland was about to be massively changed with the incorperation of a snow elf named Jorneize Khan. Jorneize Khan was a simple Snow Elf for most of her life, but this changed when she happened to stumble to deep into the Old One city that the Snow Elves lived in. She went so deep that she happened to stumble into the lair of Tek, who was so deep in his experiments that only the alert of his surveliance alerted him that she was inside. Tek was curious at what she could do, so he set his defences to stop her but made no effort to call on the thousands of personal soilders he had at his disposal. When she found the first trap she attempted to retreat but he blocked her off and this caused her to be forced to continue moving into the facility. As she continued she managed to get by the defences of Tek, and he became ever more amazed with her. With her location only moments away from his own he finally unleashed his soilders and she was captured nearly instantly by the extremely elite Lizardmen he had at his disposal. With her capture Tek had her brought before him, and he spent weeks inspecting her to discover what was so special about her. In the end he discovered that she was very powerful in Magi, and this power may have led her to follow her instincts which led her downwards towards his lair. Tek finally finished his research and decided that he was going to make her the lead in an experiment that he had been working on. When she woke up from the seditives he explained to her what he was, and she simply refused to accept this. Death of the Old Ones Main Article : Death of the Old Ones Tek would leave the Earth travelling to Mars when his systems caught a signal coming from the planet which matched the readings his people would give off and arriving there alongside Amina Ialliora he would find a dying Old One named Unity of Confident Future of whom told him that the Old Ones had been ambushed on their fleet by a horrifying entity and that they were all dead outside of four Old Ones who had been allowed to live but now moved without will towards the different projects of the Old Ones driven to turn off the warp shields which kept these projects hidden from the outside galaxy. Death of Tek Realizing that he was now alone and all his work attempting to prove the value of free will now being useless it was Tek who would send Amina Lalliora back on his ship to the Earth while he remained on Mars where after staying with Unity of Confident Future until he died he would add upgrades to the Warp Shield on Mars and then killed himself leaving the Old Ones believed extinct. Category:Old One Category:God Category:POV Character Category:Dead